Typical implementations of hard disk based storage devices utilize a thermal element to control the fly height of the read/write head. Heating the thermal element causes a distance between the read/write head and a storage medium to decrease. Where the heat generated by the thermal element is sufficient, the read/write head may be brought into contact with the storage medium. In some cases, this contact can damage one or more components of the storage device.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reason, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for determining contact between the read/write head and the storage medium.